


Some Things Are Not Meant to Last Forever

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Charlie, Bondage, Broken Bond, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Near Death, Omega Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, Scenting, True Love, True Mates, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been with his mate Benny for fifteen years, ever since he was sixteen and Benny was eighteen.  What had started out as friendship and a mating of convenience to get them both out of abusive households has gradually turned into a loving relationship, even though they do not see eye to eye on a lot of things, such as starting a family, or Dean going to college and getting a job.  Though there are things missing in Dean's life, he deliberately avoids dwelling on them.  He tells himself he is happy, even when he's at his most miserable.</p><p>True mates are rare and Dean never thinks he will find his, and what would be the point anyway?  He loves Benny, and he won't leave him.  So what is he going to do when he briefly crosses paths with his true mate at the birthday party of his friend's daughter?  And how is he suppose to handle the fact that his mate now smells terrible to him?  Watch as Dean's entire world comes crumbling down around him.  Only one person can save him, his true mate, but he doesn't even know the man's name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another ABO, as promised. I've been busy but I've been working on this. I hope you all like it... *fingers crossed*
> 
> Chapter lengths will vary depending on the issue the character is dealing with, and how in depth I go into that issue. It's like 3/4 written already, so don't fret my loves, more IS coming...

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1443721443.jpg)[piZap](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

Dean~ 

If he didn’t hurry he would be late for work. He filled his thermos with coffee before filling a second one for Benny. He had already packed lunch for each of them and had the paper bags sitting on the counter closest to the door. Footsteps in the hall told him Benny was awake and moving in his general direction. When he came rushing through the kitchen doorway Dean just smiled at him and nodded toward the waiting thermos and bag of food. Benny sighed with relief. 

“Oh chere, thank God for you! I’m running late. I couldn’t find my clean overalls for work until the last minute. Why did you put them in the drawer this time instead of the closet? I spent twenty minutes looking for them.” Benny said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I did? Oh babe, I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized, I’m so sorry! But get moving now. I tucked a banana in your lunch bag so you’d have something for breakfast.” Dean gently pushed his mate out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Benny spun around at the last second and pulled him close.

“I will see you tonight. I love you.” He said before giving Dean a quick kiss.

“I love you too. Have a good day at work.” Dean watched as Benny left the apartment and hurried to the stairs. Once his mate was gone Dean backtracked to grab his own thermos and lunch bag. He locked up the apartment before heading out to his car. While Benny still worked in the same auto shop that he had started in when they had first became mates, Dean had gone to college and earned a teaching degree. He was now heading to the middle school six blocks away where he taught English and Social Studies to ornery sixth graders. He loved children and he loved working with them. Sometimes, on mornings such as this he would think about what kind of parents he and Benny would have made if they’d had children together, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Benny didn’t want children, so Dean didn’t pressed for them. While it did make him a little sad, he told himself that he really didn’t mind all that much that he’d never get to be a father. He loved Benny with his entire heart and soul, and he wouldn’t give that up just to have a pup of his own, not if Benny didn’t want it just as much as he did. 

It was Friday which meant Benny would be home an hour after Dean got home instead of two hours, and Dean hurried to change out of his dress pants and button down and into jeans and a tee shirt. Once comfortable he headed to the kitchen to start making dinner. Usually on Fridays Benny came home in a pretty good mood and Dean wanted to keep him in that mood. He decided to cook his mate’s favorite dish, chicken fried steak. He hummed a Led Zeppelin song as he cooked, even stopping once to do the air guitar. When he heard a chuckle behind him he turned to see Benny leaning in the doorway watching him. He smiled and Benny crossed the room to pull him close and kiss him.

“Did you have a good day chere?” Benny asked him. Dean smiled and nodded.

“I did. It was testing day so it was pretty quiet.” Benny pressed his nose to Dean’s collar bone and inhaled. 

“You smell so good.” Benny murmured and hugged him tighter. “I’m glad you think so, but if I don’t finish dinner it’s going to burn. Why don’t you set the table? It’ll be done in a few minutes.” Dean rubbed his back gently and with a reluctant sigh Benny released him and turned to pull plates from the cabinet. Dean turned back to the food he was cooking, finishing it up and carrying it all over to the table. He served them both and they sat down to eat. As usual Benny raved about the food. Dean knew his mate was especially pleased that he’d gone out of his way to prepare his favorite meal. It was moments like this when Dean was happiest. He had his mate, a good job, good food, and he was in love. What else could he possibly need?


	2. Not Interested in Propositions Meg...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg tries to convince Cas (not for the first time either) to date and settle down. He's not interested in anything short of his true mate.

Castiel~ 

“I know this girl…” Meg started but Castiel put a hand up to stop her before she could continue.

“Spare me, I’m not interested.” 

She scowled at her friend, angry that he shut her down before she could even tell him any details.

“Why are you like this? There are so many available women out there that would kill to have an Alpha like you. You’re really being ridiculous.” 

Castiel looked up from the book he was reading, leveling her with his most serious look. “Meg, we’ve had this discussion before. I don’t like random encounters. I believe in love, true love if you will, and that somewhere out there is my true mate, and I will meet her or him someday. So, to put it bluntly since that’s what you understand best, I’m not looking for just a quick fuck, I’m looking for a permanent relationship.”

Her eyes widened at hearing her friend swear but they quickly narrowed again as her anger began to rise.

“You are so goddamn stubborn! There is no true mate out there, that’s bullshit and you know it!” This time he closed the book and folded his hands on top of it. His expression was soft and full of patience despite his growing irritation. 

“You know that’s a lie. My brother Michael found his true mate when he was fifteen and they’re very happy together. My Aunt Hael found her true mate Rachel two years ago. So true mates do exist and I prefer to wait for mine. I know they’re out there.”

Meg knew he was right but she didn’t want to admit it. Instead she stormed out of the room. A moment later her bedroom door slammed shut shaking the entire apartment. Castiel sighed and leaned back against the sofa. Living with an emotional Beta such as Meg was really difficult in moments like this but he knew she only had his best interest in mind. Still, he was firm in his beliefs and he wasn’t going to budge. When his phone rang a minute later it forced him out of thoughts and he pulled it out to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Castiel, it’s Charlie. How are you?” 

He smiled at the sound of his friend’s voice. “I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m good. I’m just doing the last minute details for Arwen’s party this weekend. I’m trying to get a head count so I make enough food. Are you still coming?” She asked.

“Of course. I already purchased her gift and it’s waiting by the front door. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He promised.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I’ve gotten quite a few cancelations. Don’t be surprised if I send you home with a quarter of the cake.” 

“It will be a wonderful party, I’m sure. Arwen will have fun and that’s what matters.” He assured her.

“You’re right. I know I’m worrying needlessly. I’ll see you Saturday, ok?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.” He told her.

He hung up and tucked the phone back in his pocket. Arwen was turning one and he was excited to see the little girl again. He saw her at least once a week already but she was truly a beautiful child and so much fun to interact with. It made him ache for a family of his own. Someday. Someday he would find his true mate and he would have children of his own. It was a hope he clung to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches a scent while at a birthday party, and it changes his life...

Dean~

Benny had reluctantly agreed to attend the baby’s birthday party with him and now he was actually enjoying himself. It made Dean relax a bit seeing his mate happy and chatting with people. Arwen was toddling around the backyard, one hand wrapped around her mother Dorothy’s finger, the other waving at anyone that looked in her direction. She looked so much like Charlie and that made Dean smile. Charlie was one of his oldest friends and as much like a sister to him as anyone could be. When Dorothy approached and Arwen spotted Dean she held her hands up to him. He reached down and lifted her up. She squealed with delight and buried her nose against his neck, making a happy, snuffling sound. He felt an ache in his chest as he held the little girl close and did the same, burying his nose against her neck. She smelled sweet, like flowers and he adored it.

“You and Benny every going to have pups of your own?” Dorothy asked, a warm smile on her face. Dean squeezed his eyes tight as he tried not to cry. After a moment he lifted his head to look at her. He wasn’t able to completely mask the sadness he felt though and she could smell it on him.

“Benny doesn’t want pups, so it’s not going to happen.” He admitted. She reached out, rubbing his arm softly.

“But you do?”

He shook his head and let out a small, bitter laugh. “What I want doesn’t matter, I’m an Omega, remember? It’s up to him, and he said no. He didn’t even want to come today and almost didn’t let me come. Don’t tell him I told you that though.” His eyes went wide as he looked around, trying to locate his mate. Benny was across the yard, deep in conversation with Dorothy’s grandfather. He relaxed and turned his attention back to the baby in his arms. She had red hair like Charlie’s but not quite as bright. She smiled up at him and he could see four teeth in her mouth. He placed a soft kiss against her forehead and she giggled.

“Maybe he’ll change his mind.” Dorothy offered, though they both knew there was no chance of that. Benny was kind and gentle but he was also stubborn and set in his ways. If he didn’t want pups, and he didn’t, then they were never going to have any. That was that.

“Don’t hold your breath.” Dean said as he tried not to sound bitter. Dorothy gave his arm a squeeze but didn’t say anything. They all knew how Benny was. Arwen squirmed in his arms and he set her back down. She reached up for his hand this time though and he happily offered his to her. She wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky and pulled him along. For the next ten minutes he was at the whim of the tiny girl that had so thoroughly stolen his heart. If he was never going to get the chance to be a father to his own children then he was most certainly going to spoil this little girl and love her as though she were his own. When they reached Charlie the little girl released his hand and toddled the last few feet to her mother. Charlie swept her up into her arms and kissed her. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Dean?” Charlie asked him. He nodded and smiled.

“Any time I get to spend with the princess here is wonderful.” That made Charlie smile.

“I’m glad you came. I’m surprised you got Benny to come too. What did you say to change his mind?” 

Dean chuckled. “I threatened to go off my suppressants and have my own pup if he didn’t let me come today to spend time with Arwen here. He about threw a fit at that. Then he decided he would come along too, make sure I didn’t get baby fever or something.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t get why he’s so opposed to having children, he’d be a great dad. You both would.”

Dean shrugged. Sometimes he wondered if mating with Benny all those years ago had really been the best idea. They had been best friends in high school and they had cared a lot about one another. When Benny suggested that they mate so they could get out of their respective houses and find a place of their own Dean had agreed. The fighting he went through with his own father on a daily basis because he had presented as an Omega the year before was escalating. He was miserable and Benny was understanding. He even protected Dean a time or two against his father’s drunken attacks. It had seemed natural to mate with his friend back then. They hadn’t discussed the important topics though, not until it was too late. Benny almost hadn’t allowed him to go to college. He wanted Dean to stay home and maintain the house but Dean had been stubborn, adamant that he could both work a full time job and keep a house clean. So Benny had relented. But pups was something he never gave in on. Dean never did understand why Benny didn’t want them, but he knew better than to push for answers. He just accepted it. Arwen was looking at him with large brown eyes and he reached out a hand to brush a wisp of red hair off her forehead. She truly was a beautiful child. 

Absently his free hand came to rest over his own stomach, a gesture that Charlie didn’t miss. She worried about Dean sometimes. Benny treated Dean well, but there was a sadness to her friend that had existed ever since they had become mates, and she didn’t think that was fair to Dean. He deserved to be completely happy. As Dean thought yet again about what it would be like to carry a child of his own in his womb, and to nurse that pup, love it and raise it, a scent hit his nose that made him actually stagger and do a double take. He scanned the people milling about the yard wondering where it had come from. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. The scent was still there though it was mingling with the scents of other people and he was struggling to pinpoint who it belonged to. 

“Dean? Are you ok?” Charlie asked when he started off across the yard, his nose sniffing the entire way in search of the person to which that scent belonged. Benny caught him by the arm as he moved past the snack table and pulled him close.

“Where are you going sugar? If you’re heading inside can you get me another beer?” Dean turned to look at his mate, trying hard not to let his annoyance at being stopped show on his face or come out in his scent. He forced a smile instead.

“Sure babe, I’ll get you a beer.” Benny smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The closer he got the stronger his scent got and Dean actually gagged at the smell of it. Benny had always smelled of lemons and grass but now he smelled bitter. Benny, already pleasantly buzzed didn’t seem to notice. Instead he placed a soft kiss against Dean’s cheek and let him go.

“Hurry now, I’m thirsty.” Benny said. Dean nodded and turned to head into the house.

The scent was stronger here and he moved fast to follow it. He barely caught a glimpse of a dark haired man as he exited through the front door. Dean made a beeline for the door, positive that this man was the one to which this scent belonged and rushed out onto the front porch. It was empty. He scented the air, breathing in deeply but the smell of lilacs, rain, and leather was gone. It was as though the man had never existed. Reluctantly he returned to the party, though he could not get that scent out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I'm not torturing Dean (not forever anyway), and I'm really not torturing Benny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet discovery for Castiel leaves him miserable and wanting something he can't have.

Castiel~

The party for Charlie’s daughter was the last place Castiel ever expected to find his true mate. He’d been friends with her for so long that he knew who most of her friends were already and none had ever smelled as good to him as the green eyed man standing in her backyard did. When he first caught the scent he had to stop right where he stood. It washed over him quickly, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind and he quickly looked around until he found its source, and he couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped. He didn’t know why but he had always expected that his true mate would be someone petite, almost fragile, and most likely a woman. He expected that because of how his luck always went. He’d want it to be a man, so therefore, just to spite him, it would be a woman. Seeing the tall, broad shouldered man that he immediately knew was his mate was, to say the least, a very pleasant surprise. As he watched the man interacting with Charlie and Arwen he tried to work up the nerve to approach him. One of his own fatal flaws, or at least that’s how he saw it, was that he was sometimes painfully shy. When the man’s head shot up and began to scan the party guests Castiel knew he’d been scented. Still he didn’t move. He watched the man look around as he started in Castiel’s direction. Excitement was coursing through him as the man drew closer, his body thrumming with the anticipation. And then a dark haired man grabbed his true mate by the arm. For a moment Castiel wondered who this man was that he would just grab at his true mate, but then his arms went around him. The intimacy of the gesture told Castiel exactly who this man was, and he felt his own heart breaking. He had finally found his true mate, a gorgeous man with a scent like honey and tart apples, and he was already mated to someone else. As his throat tightened and tears threatened to spill he turned and heading back into the house. He’d still been holding Arwen’s present and he tossed it on the sofa before rushing out the front door and out to his car. As badly as he had always wanted to find his true mate, the last thing he wanted was to tear apart a loving couple. He wasn’t some monster. It was a miserable ride home.

Meg knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the door. She followed him right to his bedroom door asking him questions so fast he couldn’t even register what she was saying before she was asking another one.

“Why would you come home upset from a child’s party?

“Did you get into a fight with someone?”

“Why do you look ready to cry?”

“Castiel, were you crying?”

He spun around to glare down at her. “Back off Meg! Just. Leave. Me. ALONE!” He opened his bedroom door and stepped into the room, shutting the door and locking it before she could follow him in. She made an indignant huffing noise and slapped her hand against the door before he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall. Angry for no reason that he could really justify he kicked his shoes off, feeling a sense of pleasure when they cracked against the wall, one after the other. He stalked over to his desk and opened his lap top. In his pocket his phone beeped, alerting him to a text message. He pulled the phone out and looked at it. Great, Charlie was looking for him.

Charlie: Where the heck did you go? We’re just now cutting the cake!

Cas: I couldn’t stay. I’m sorry, something came up.

Charlie: You’re lying. Don’t make me come over there. It’s bad enough there was a fight after you left. I didn’t need this for Arwen’s first!

Cas: Who got into a fight?

He was wondering if it was his true mate…

Charlie: I don’t think you know them, April and Meghan? This guy that came with someone else came on to April and Meghan about ate him alive. I handled it.

Cas: Oh. No, I don’t think I know anyone by that name.

Charlie: Please come back? I want you here when Arwen opens her gifts.

Cas: I apologize but I cannot. Don’t be angry with me, I will eventually explain things, just not right now.

Charlie: …

Cas: Patience my Padawan learner.

Charlie: That was pathetic, you know that?

Cas: I realize. I will talk to you later. Enjoy your baby and your family.

Charlie: I won’t let this go. You’re going to spill.

Cas: No doubt. I love you, I’ll talk to you later.

Charlie: Love you too.

Cas set the phone down on the desk and sighed. His anger had faded and now he just felt like an ass. He hadn’t considered that he might be hurting his friends by cutting out early. He hadn’t even gotten to hold Arwen. God he adored that little girl. He turned on the laptop and waited for it to boot up. As it did he thought about the man he knew was his mate. He hadn’t gotten close enough to really get a good look at him but from what he had seen he was very attractive. Broad shoulders, firm chest, dirty blonde hair and a smile that melted him the moment he had seen it. His scent had been muted, no doubt by suppressants, but it had still been amazing. Coming home and catching Meg’s scent had only further irritated him. Her normal spicy scent had turned, making him almost gag as she followed him down the hall to his room. He needed to be in here, away from her. After logging into his computer he pulled up the search engine and paused. There was no way to look his mate up. He didn’t have a name or anything. Frustrated again he abandoned the computer and went to sit on his bed. He turned the TV on and changed the channel until he found a documentary on whales that he hadn’t seen before. His phone beeped a handful of times but he only checked to see who was messaging him. Right now he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. Right now he just wanted to forget that he had almost met his true mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying not to let catching the scent of his true mate affect his relationship with Benny, but it's not going to be easy.

Dean~

When they got back to the apartment Dean headed straight to the bedroom. He was tired and all he could think about the entire afternoon was the smell of lilac and rain. Benny said something to him but he ignored it. In the bedroom he considered locking the door but that would only set Benny off and he’d end up breaking the door down. Benny had rules and one of those was no locked doors. Ever. Instead he started stripping down. Instead of just staying in his boxers and a tee shirt he pulled a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and put them on. The idea of laying naked or semi-naked next to Benny just felt wrong now, though he would never admit to it. Once he was dressed he took his dirty clothes and dropped them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. Benny was no doubt kicked back on the couch with a beer but Dean had no desire to join him. That felt strange in and of itself but he couldn’t help it. He needed time alone to process what he was feeling, and he needed to get the memory of that scent out of his nose. It was still pretty early but he was tired, emotionally exhausted really so he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed. Tomorrow he would deal with Benny. Tonight he just wanted to sleep.

He had no idea what time it was but he was awoken to the sensation of fingers sliding across the bare skin of his stomach. 

“You awake now sugar?” Benny cooed in his ear and Dean flinched as his mate’s scent washed over him. Benny’s hand froze and he sat up a bit.

“You alright chere?” He asked and waited for Dean to roll over so he could gauge his mood. Reluctantly Dean did as Benny wanted, turning to lay on his back. He wanted Benny to take his hand off of him but he dared not say that. Benny was looking at him with concern but he was certain that the Alpha could smell the turmoil on him. No one knew him better than Benny did. 

“I’m fine.” He said, but there was no conviction and Benny frowned.

“You’ve been acting weird since that party. You’re not going to start in on me again about pups are you?” He actually sounded mad and that was the last thing Dean wanted.

“No! I swear I’m ok. Please, come here, kiss me.” He reached a hand up to tug on his mate’s shirt and for a moment Benny didn’t move. He was still staring at him, still trying to figure him out, but finally he sighed and let himself be pulled down. His scent was slightly less offensive now and it didn’t make Dean cringe to smell it. He put everything he had into that kiss, wanting nothing more than to assure the man that he loved him and that everything was fine. Except everything wasn’t fine. He pushed the thought out of his mind and gave in. His Alpha wanted this and he wouldn’t deny him. The sickening sense of dread in his stomach was just something he would have to force himself not to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally tells Charlie that he has found his true mate, and that he doesn't plan to act on it.

Three Weeks Later….

Castiel~

Charlie had insisted they do lunch and when she walked into the restaurant pushing the stroller in front of her Castiel’s face lit up. The moment Arwen saw him she smiled and reached for him. As soon as Charlie reached the table he reached into the stroller and unbuckled the little girl. He scooped her up and cradled her close. Charlie smiled and sat down across from him.

“You really should find someone and settle down. You would make the most awesome dad.” She said. He could hear the affection in her voice and he tried to smile but failed miserably.

“Talk to me. What has been going on with you lately? I’ve gotten some pretty strange texts from Meg. She’s worried about your mental health and frankly, so am I. Don’t make me have to beat it out of you in front of my child.” She took in his appearance and frowned. He barely looked put together. His clothes were wrinkled and it looked like it had been a week or more since he had shaved. He looked up at her with bleary blue eyes that had dark circles under them. Clearly he wasn’t sleeping either. 

“Something happened at her party.” He nodded toward Arwen. Should he tell her? There was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. He would just have to wallow in his own misery, probably forever.

“I already guessed that part, but what was that something?” She asked.

He chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he watched Arwen playing with his tie. She was babbling happily and as always it made him smile. 

“I…found my true mate.” He winced as he said it. Charlie was the first person he was admitting this to, and that was risky considering her penchant for overreacting. He expected her usual bubbly attitude to bleed through but instead she was sitting calmly with a surprised look on her face.

“You did? Who?” 

Castiel shook his head and she could not only see the sadness on his face but she could smell it on his too. She reached across the table and touched his arm.

“Come on, talk to me.” She urged gently.

“I don’t know his name. It doesn’t matter though, he has a mate.” His voice choked as he spoke the words and Arwen looked up at him with concern on her tiny face. He forced a smile and leaned down to rub his nose against hers. She giggled and patted his cheeks.

“It does matter! Once a person finds their true mate they need to be with that person or they can go mad! They can die Cas! The longing and need for the other half of their soul becomes unbearable. And you’ve been dealing with this since the party? Are you certain it is your true mate?” She asked.

He nodded and let out a bitter laugh. “Oh yeah, he’s my true mate, there’s no doubt about that. And he caught my scent too, so I know he felt it too.” 

“And you don’t know him?” She asked. He sighed and shook his head.

“As many get togethers as you host, I have never seen this man before. Otherwise I could have met him much earlier, perhaps before he mated. It’s too late now though.”

Charlie chewed on the inside of her cheek as she pictured who was at the party, and who brought a mate. “What did he look like?” She asked. Castiel pictured the man and a wistful look came onto his face.

“Tall, maybe even taller than me, dark blonde hair, dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. Ridiculously good looking. He was with a man around his height with a beard and a weird hat.” Charlie gasped and her jaw dropped.

“What?” He asked. Charlie just continued to stare at him until he reached across the table and shook her.

“Charlie!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I know exactly who your true mate is! It’s my friend from high school, Dean Winchester!” 

Castiel mulled over the name for a moment. Over the years he had heard that name a time or two, usually in angry reference to Dean’s mate and how he didn’t treat his Omega with the respect that he deserved. It irritated both Charlie and Dorothy. 

“Dean?” He asked. She nodded and leaned her arms on the table to lean closer. There was a guarded look in her eyes that he didn’t like seeing.

“Dean has been mated to Benny since he was sixteen and Benny was eighteen. They were best friends and they both came from rough homes. Benny grew up in Louisiana but moved here his senior year of high school. Dean and I were sophomores. I don’t even remember how they met but they instantly hit it off. Benny’s parents were trash and they beat him constantly. Dean’s family like was fine, right up until he presented as an Omega. It was a huge disappointment to his dad and John Winchester was actually going to sell Dean to the highest paying Alpha. He was a monster. Dean wanted out and Benny was the way. They mated and Benny took Dean out of that house. At first we were all really happy for them. They weren’t in love but they loved each other, you know? And Benny made Dean really happy. They got a small apartment and Benny picked up more hours at the garage he worked at. Then he decided he wanted to be a dick Alpha, no offense to you of course. He wanted Dean to drop out of high school and just stay home taking care of the house. Dean had to practically beg to stay in school. Benny finally relented and when Dean graduated and wanted to go to college he threw a fit. He almost didn’t let him go. Benny has this warped idea that Omegas should stay home and keep the house clean and be pretty for their Alpha, catering to their every whim. But Dean was never like that. He fought Dean through all four years of college but Dean earned that degree, and he was proud of it. A few years back Dean started to feel his biological clock starting to tick. He brought up the idea of having pups to Benny and well…that didn’t go over well at all. Benny doesn’t want kids. Like, at all. Dean wants them badly, but he will do anything to make his Alpha happy, even at the expense of his own happiness. He’s not truly happy anymore and we all know it. He wants to go back to college and advance his degree but Benny won’t let him. He wants kids but Benny absolutely refuses. He wants a house but Benny said no. Don’t get me wrong, Benny is a nice enough guy, and he can be sweet, but he has a mean streak too. He wasn’t going to let Dean come to Arwen’s party because he thinks Dean will get baby fever again and start nagging for pups if he’s around her. You’re backing off, I get it, but I think you would be so much better for Dean than Benny is. You and Dean, you guys want the same things out of life, and I know you would respect him. You need to actually meet him and you’ll see how amazing, sweet, and funny he is.”

It sounded to Castiel like Charlie was advertising and the product in question was Dean. It was a darn good pitch he had to admit that, but there was nothing he could do unless Benny broke the bond with Dean.

“I’m sorry Charlie, I can’t ruin their relationship. I’m not that kind of person.”

“You’re a knight among fools Castiel. That’s what I love about you, but seriously, you’re being an idiot here.” She said, exasperation bleeding through. He wasn’t going to deny it, but he wasn’t going to hurt Benny for his own selfish gain, no matter how badly he wanted his true mate to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience my lovlies. *Passes a virtual box of tissues to everyone*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confesses to Benny why he's been a wreck since the party. It's not what Benny expected to hear.

Dean~

“Dean, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you had best start talking. I won’t tolerate much more of your sulking and moodiness.” Benny growled and Dean cringed at the sound. He didn’t like when his Alpha was like this. Instinctively he curled up on himself and pulled the covers in tighter. For the last three days he hadn’t gotten out of bed and he knew Benny was losing his patience with him. He had been a terrible Omega to his Alpha ever since he had attended the birthday party and Benny had jumped to the conclusion that Dean had gone behind his back and gone off his suppressants just so he could get pregnant. It had caused a huge fight and Benny had forced him to take nearly a dozen pregnancy tests just to appease his own fears, but Dean had continued to mope and now he couldn’t bring himself to even get up out of the bed. Benny was forced to cook, something he hated doing, and bring food to him, otherwise he wouldn’t eat at all. Now Benny was standing over the bed with his hands on his hips waiting. Dean looked up at him and knew he had to tell him what had happened, let the cards fall where they may. He couldn’t go on like this anymore.

“I…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was too much to look up into his mate’s eyes and see the pain and disappointment there.

“You what Dean?” Benny pressed, wanting an answer for Dean’s behavior.

“I found my true mate.” Dean blurted. For a long time neither of them spoke. Finally Dean couldn’t take the suspense any longer. He opened his eyes and looked up. Benny was still standing there, but there was no longer irritation on his face, instead there was surprise and hurt. Dean had caused his Alpha pain. He threw the blankets back and sat up, reaching for his Alpha but Benny stepped back out of his reach.

“No Dean, I- I need time to process.” Benny turned and walked out of the room. A moment later Dean heard the front door open and then close. He collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. All he could do was hope that they could move past this and get on with their lives. He loved his Alpha, but there was some little voice nagging at the back of his mind telling him that while he had always loved Benny, he was never in love with him. Pushing that thought aside he pulled the blankets back over himself and closed his eyes. Benny would come back and they would talk. Once they talked things would start getting back to normal. He just had to wait.

Benny came back sometime after dark and Dean found himself being shook awake. He rolled over to see Benny’s face looming over his. He smiled and reached up, gently caressing his Alpha’s face. It made him happy to see that Benny smiling down at him.

“Chere, we need to talk. Can you please come out to the living room?” Benny asked. Dean nodded. For his Alpha he would move heaven and earth if that was what was asked of him. Benny helped him to sit up and they made their way out of the bedroom and into the living room. They sat on the sofa and Benny reached out to take his hand.

“Was it someone at that party?” He asked. Dean looked at him for a moment before looking away. He nodded.

“Do you know them? Is it a man or a woman?” 

“It’s a man, and no, I don’t know him. I didn’t even really see him, I just…caught his scent. I knew right away though. He left before I could talk to him. I don’t know why.” Dean was on the verge of tears. It had felt like abandonment seeing his true mate rush off like that. Benny reached up to wipe away a stray tear that slipped down his cheek and Dean offered him a small smile.

“Please don’t cry, I hate seeing you upset.”

Dean sniffled and nodded. If Benny wanted him to stop crying, he would. Benny was still holding his hand and rubbing his thumb gently across the back of Dean’s hand. His eyes were more gentle than Dean had seen in years, and it alarmed him. Benny was only like this when he was about to drop some heavy information on him. 

“I did a lot of thinking tonight. I’m going to go home for a little while. I still have a lot of thinking to do and I don’t feel that I can do it here. I’m going now to pack a bag. In a couple of weeks I’ll be back and we’ll talk then. If you still want to be with me and be mates, we’ll work on getting you better. If you decide you want to be with him…” Benny’s voice waivered and he took a moment to steady it before continuing. “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Dean moved closer, resting his head on Benny’s shoulder. “You promise you’re coming back? You won’t just abandon me, right? That could kill me.” Benny’s fingers found their way into Dean’s hair and stroked it gently.

“Chere, I couldn’t do that to you, I love you.” He said softly. Dean smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

Benny scooted back and Dean had no choice but to lift his head. He watched his Alpha head back to their bedroom to pack a bag. He couldn’t help but feel a sliver of fear as Benny returned with two suitcases in hand. It seemed like a lot more than two weeks’ worth of clothing and when he tried to look Benny in the eye he saw the man averting his gaze.

“I’ll call you when I get there. I’m driving down there tonight.” Benny said. Dean just nodded. There wasn’t much else he could do. And then he was gone. All Dean could do was continue his life as usual until his mate returned. If…his mate returned.

The next week was harder than Dean had expected. He forced himself to get out of bed every day and had even managed a shower, but he had no desire to cook or to clean and he was running out of clean clothes. It was late on a Saturday night when someone knocked on the door. Thinking maybe Benny was surprising him by coming home early he hurried to open it. He found Charlie standing there instead. There was alarm on her face when she saw his face and clothes.

“Dean, what the hell?!” She cried as she walked into the apartment. He didn’t bother with an answer but instead collapsed onto the sofa.

“I found my true mate. He ran off though. I don’t even know who he is.” He hated how weak and pathetic he sounded as he spoke the words. Charlie sat down next to him and pulled him over so that he could lay down with his head in her lap. She stroked her fingers through his hair and across his cheeks, the same way she had since they were little kids. She knew how it soothed him.

“I know honey, and his name is Castiel. He is going through this too. He is a miserable wreck right now, just like you are.”

“Why did he run off then? Doesn’t he want me?” He asked. His face scrunched up as the same emotions that had been waging an all-out war in his heart and mind for the last month battled yet again. Whoever this Castiel was he wasn’t Dean’s mate, Benny was. He belonged to Benny.

“Forget I said that, Benny is my mate. I love him!” Charlie wiped a tear from his eye and made soft, soothing sounds that calmed him down again.

“I know Benny is your mate, but honey, he’s not your true mate and he has never loved you half as much as you loved him. Castiel is a wonderful man. You’d really like him. He owns a bookstore downtown, that’s how I met him. He’s smart and handsome with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. And Dean, he loves kids. He wants pups as badly as you do, but he was holding out, waiting for his true mate. Dean, he was waiting for you. When he saw you with Benny though, it broke his heart. He’s such a good man that he put yours and Benny’s happiness before his own and he left before he could hurt either of you. He has no idea you’re going through this or trust me, he wouldn’t be letting you suffer like this.” She took a moment to look around the apartment, realizing how quiet it was. 

“Where’s Benny?” She asked.

Dean moved so that he was laying on his back, his head still in her lap.

“I told him. I hurt him with it. He went home to Baton Rouge for a little while. He’ll be home soon and then we’re going to talk.” 

Charlie frowned. “You’re an emotional wreck and he left you?”

“It’s not like that. He’ll be home soon.” He allowed his eyes to drift closed, taking in the soft Beta scent that was Charlie, warm and familiar. He fell asleep like that, not hearing when she made a phone call.

“Dorothy? Yeah, he’s even worse off than Castiel. And that asshole Benny left him. He left him! Dean doesn’t realize it yet. Once he does their bond will start to break and then he’s really in danger.”

Dorothy sighed on the other end of the line.

“Well babe, you had better stay there with him and make sure he’s ok. Make sure he eats something, and try to reach Benny, see if you can get him to come home.”

“I don’t want him to come home, I want Dean to meet Castiel and move on, be happy. He’s not truly happy with Benny, we both know that.” Charlie complained and Dean stirred in her lap. 

“I know darling. But we also know what a gentleman Castiel is. He’s not going to make a move unless we know for sure that Benny has really abandoned Dean. So just stay with him. Arwen and I will be fine. I’ll stop by tomorrow to relieve you and we’ll call Sam too. It will be ok.” Dorothy promised. 

“Alright. I love you.” Charlie said.

“I love you too.” Dorothy replied. 

The line clicked telling her that her mate had disconnected the call. She looked down at Dean’s sleeping form. He had dark circles under his eyes and it was clear that he was losing weight. She couldn’t help but worry. Angry at Benny she dialed his cell. When it went to voicemail she started talking.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You just up and leave your mate when he’s at his most vulnerable? He didn’t go after his true mate because he put you and your needs before his own, just like he always does, and this is what you do? You just leave him? You better figure your shit out Ben because if you don’t want Dean anymore I know a fantastic man that wants him more than anything in the world, and he’s a good, decent Alpha. Call me as soon as possible. If I lose Dean over this I will hunt your ass down, and don’t you think I’m bluffing either!” She disconnected the call and slipped the phone back in her pocket. It was going to be a long night but if Dean actually got some sleep, then it would be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going downhill fast for Dean.

Two Weeks Later~

Dean~

Charlie had placed a call to Sam who flew in immediately upon hearing how sick his brother was, but he hadn’t anticipated just bad off Dean really was. Dean had finally realized that Benny wasn’t coming back. The mating bond was breaking and it had him in miserable agony. He stopped eating and they could barely get fluids into him. Sam called in a favor from a friend who agreed to treat Dean in his apartment rather than have him admitted to the hospital. It was late on a Saturday when Dorothy and Sam were both hovering over Dean’s fitfully sleeping form on the sofa that they heard the jingle of keys in the front door. The doctor, a nervous Beta named Aaron had set Dean up with an IV drip that Dorothy was staring numbly at when they heard the door open. Sam went to see who it was, stopping short when Benny walked in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam snapped angrily.

“I live here.” Benny replied matter-of-factly.

“Where the fuck have you been? Dean is dying! You broke the bond! Why are you even here?” Sam was practically snarling though Benny did not back down.

“I came to talk to him, to apologize. I went home to Louisiana. While I was there I met my own true mate. I…claimed her. That’s what broke the bond with Dean.” At least he had the decency to appear regretful and guilty.

“You son of a bitch!” Sam roared, and to his benefit Benny actually cringed. Dorothy came running, stopping short as Sam had earlier when she realized who was at the door.

“You son of a bitch!” She slapped Benny hard across the face and he recoiled, lowering his eyes to the floor in a show of submission. Dorothy was an Alpha as well and certainly not one he wanted to fight when she had a strong Beta like Sam to help her. 

“I know, I’m horrible. I just want to see Dean.” He said, sounding absolutely miserable.

“Benny? Benny is that you?” Dean called out from the sofa, his voice weak and hoarse. Benny shot them a look before heading into the living room. He was taken aback by the sight of Dean laying on the sofa in nothing more than a bathrobe, his body virtually wasting away despite the IV hooked into his arm. He knelt next to the sofa and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. Dean sniffed the air, the smile on his lips fading away. Once, the smell of Benny would have been a comforting combination of their scents mixed together, but now? Now he smelled someone else…

“You mated with someone else? Why?” Dean asked and he could swear his heart was actually breaking. 

“I am sorry Dean. I went home to think things through, I really did, but I was three days home when I met my own true mate. I…I love her Dean. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or to see you like this. I want you to find your true mate and let him claim you. You deserve to be happy Dean.” He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead but Dean pulled away, turning his back to the Alpha.

“Leave. I don’t want you here.” Dean said, though the words were barely above a whisper. Benny got to his feet and stared down at his former mate for a long time before he started for the door. Without another word to Sam or Dorothy he left, softly closing the door behind himself. Dorothy returned to Dean’s side.

“Sweetheart? I made you some soup earlier. Sam is going to get you a bowl and I want you to eat it.” She told him but he didn’t respond. Worried she looked up at Sam who looked scared.

“Call Charlie.” She said. Sam nodded.

Charlie came an hour later, a sleeping Arwen in her arms. Sam pulled the portable crib that Dean kept for when he babysat the little girl out of the front hall closet and set it up. Charlie laid the baby down in it and then hurried over to Dean.

“Dean. Dean, I need you to look at me.” She said in a firm but gentle tone. He didn’t respond. She placed a hand against his back to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but just barely.

“Shit! I need to call Castiel.” She pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly called her friend.

“Castiel, you need to come over right now, it’s an emergency, Dean is…” Her throat was thick as she tried not to cry.

“Benny left him, went and found his own true mate and claimed her. Dean isn’t moving, not eating, not drinking, nothing. I think he’s giving up. Please, he’s your true mate, come and help him.” She pleaded.

“Of course! Give me the address.” He said quickly and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She just hoped it wasn’t too late. She rattled off the address and hung up. When she looked up she saw her wife and Sam watching her. 

“This Castiel is Dean’s true mate?” Sam asked. Dorothy and Charlie both nodded.

“He’s wonderful. You’ll like him.” Charlie said.

Sam nodded. “But…he can help Dean?”

“Yes sweetie. They don’t know it yet, but they need each other.” Dorothy told him.

Sam grabbed the blanket their friend Ellen had knitted for Dean for his birthday a few years back off the back of the couch and tucked it around Dean’s unresponsive form.

“I hope he can fly.” He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, it's going to get worse before it gets better, but it WILL get better!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets to meet Dean, and he is shocked by what he sees. He is the only thing standing between Dean and death. Can he bring him back from the brink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be busy with work and errands, and I wanted to get this posted before I leave to Chicago on Sunday. Going home to visit family and friends. So by tomorrow night you'll have the last chapter. I hope that so far you all are liking this. Don't hate me too much for torturing Dean. Things will start getting better for him, I promise!

Castiel~

He found the apartment with no problems and parked out front. A tall man with shoulder length brown hair was standing outside of the building waiting.

“Are you Castiel?” The man asked.

“I am.” Castiel hurried over and the man motioned for him to follow him inside.

“I’m Sam. He doesn’t know you’re coming, but he’s not responding anymore, so anything you can do to draw him back would be great. He’s giving up and…” The pained expression on the man’s face scared Castiel to see.

“I can’t lose him, he’s all I have.” Sam finished, his voice breaking. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was crying. Castiel noticed that Sam’s scent was similar to Dean’s and he knew instinctively that they were brothers. 

Castiel followed him up to the second floor and into the apartment. He paused as the overwhelming scents that filled the place assaulted him. Fear was the prominent emotion and as he entered the living room he could see both Dorothy and Charlie hovering over a form lying prone on the sofa. He gasped at the sight of Dean. The man had lost a significant amount of weight, enough that he looked almost like a corpse. Castiel could barely smell him. He moved around to the front of the sofa and knelt down next to it.

“Dean.” He took the man’s hand in both of his and rubbed it gently. Dean did not react to the Alpha’s presence.

“Why isn’t he responding? He has to be able to smell Castiel.” Charlie whispered a bit too loudly to her wife. Dorothy put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

“Hey Castiel? Try letting him scent you.” She said. Castiel looked up at her and then back at Dean.

“Alright, help me sit him up so I can get on the couch.” He stood up and Sam moved forward to help him lift Dean up. Castiel pulled off the trench coat he had worn over, tossing it aside and sat down on the sofa. Sam was holding Dean up in a sitting position and once Castiel was comfortable he let the Alpha pull Dean against him. Castiel maneuvered Dean until he had the man half turned in his lap and he was able to press the unconscious man’s face against his neck. Dorothy stepped forward to help unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt and fold his collar down to expose more of his skin and Castiel pulled at the collar of Dean’s robe until his shoulders were exposed. Skin on skin was important for the bonding process and already he could feel himself relaxing, connecting with Dean as he leaned in to press his nose to the crook of the Omega’s neck. 

“Uh, come on guys, let’s go wait in the kitchen.” Dorothy said. She could see how uncomfortable both Sam and Charlie were with the intimacy of what Castiel was doing. They both nodded and she led them out of the room. Alone finally Castiel pulled Dean closer, leaning back a bit and running one hand up and down Dean’s exposed upper back.

“Come on Dean, come back to me.” He murmured. They sat like that for a long time, Castiel just running his fingers softly over Dean’s skin, letting his own scent wash over the Omega. He almost missed it when a soft moan escaped Dean’s lips.

“Dean?” 

Eyelids fluttered as Dean shifted a bit in his lap. He rubbed a little harder at the man’s shoulders and back trying to encourage him to wake up. Dean’s hand flapped against his thigh as he tried to lift it. Castiel reached down and picked it up, bringing it up and around his own neck. Dean’s fingers clutched weakly at the hairs at the base of his neck and Castiel realized the man was trying to pull himself in closer. 

“Sam? Can you help me please?” He called out. Sam returned, an excited look in his eyes when he saw his brother moving. He grabbed Dean under both arms and helped Castiel pull him completely into his lap. Once Sam was sure they were ok he left again. He was now cradling the Omega in his arms. Dean was able to bring up his other hand and he pressed it against Castiel’s bare chest.

“Are you with me now Dean?” He asked softly. Dean nodded weakly.

“Do you…know who I am?” He wasn’t even sure that Dean knew he was, though he had figured Charlie would have said something if she knew to call him to come over. Again Dean nodded.

“Wa-ter.” Dean croaked. On the table next to the sofa was a bottle of water. Castiel has no idea who’s it was but he grabbed it. He uncapped it and held the bottle up so Dean could take a sip. 

“Do you have an ice maker?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“Charlie!” 

She appeared in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Can you get your hands on some crushed ice? It’s not safe for him to drink too much water, it will nauseate him.” 

“Sure, I’ll run and get some at the gas station down the street.” She rushed out of the apartment, practically slamming the door as she left.

Dean twisted so that he could lean his head back and look up at Castiel. He smiled weakly. Castiel set the bottle of water down and brought his hand up to cup Dean’s face.

“How?” Dean managed to ask. He grimaced with how dry his throat was.

“How did I get here?” Castiel offered. Dean shook his head and swallowed hard in an attempt to better lubricate his throat. It wasn’t working.

“No. How did. You know?”

“Why don’t we get you better and then we’ll talk about anything you want, ok?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He turned into Castiel again, breathing his scent in.

“Smell nice.” He sighed. Castiel chuckled. “Thank you.”

It didn’t take Charlie long to return with a large cup of ice. She grabbed a spoon in the kitchen and then crouched down next to them to slowly spoon feed Dean. He couldn’t get enough of it as it soothed his burning throat. Dorothy made him some soup and Castiel took it to feed to Dean himself. Slowly Dean started regaining his strength though he was tired. 

“So…now what?” Sam asked when Dean fell asleep again in Castiel’s arms.

“I think we can go home now.” Dorothy said as she nodded toward Castiel. Sam got the hint. Arwen was fussing in the playpen so he reached down to pick her up. She quieted in his arms as she looked up at him. Charlie took the baby from him before she could start crying and wake Dean. Dorothy already had the stroller ready to go.

“So, we’re going to go now. If you need me for anything, call me.” Charlie said. She tugged on Sam’s arm.

“But I’m staying here.” He said, confused.

“No, you’re coming home with us for now.” Charlie told him and nodded toward Castiel who was placing a soft kiss against Dean’s forehead. 

“Yeah, ok, let me grab my stuff.” He disappeared down the hall and returned a moment later with a duffle bag.

When they were gone Castiel worked his way out from under Dean. He unhooked the IV from Dean’s arm since it was nearly empty and then leaned down to scoop the man up. He was mildly alarmed by how light Dean was. The apartment was unfamiliar and he had forgotten to ask which room was Dean’s so he decided to just follow his nose. The bedroom was much as he had expected, though he couldn’t help but frown when he caught the stale scent of Dean’s former mate. He hovered in the doorway debating on whether it was wise to bring Dean around that or not. He didn’t want to trigger another bout of depression, so instead he crossed the hall and opened the door there. To his delight it turned out to be another bedroom. The room smelled faintly of cleaning solution and Sam. He carried Dean to the bed and laid him down. The robe fell away and he had a moment of fear before he realized the man was at least wearing boxers under it. He folded it back around him and then pulled the covers over him. Dean whimpered in his sleep and reached out. Castiel had intended to go and clean the other bedroom, to rid it of the smell of the old Alpha, but his Omega needed him so he crawled into the bed and pulled Dean against him. Dean’s eyes opened and he smiled.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” It came out as a whisper but Castiel heard him clearly.

“I will never leave you.” He whispered back. And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what do you think so far? Just another chapter or two left and we'll be all done here. Leave a comment or a kudos. Those that I converse regularly with on my stories, thank you, it's the highlight of my day. Writing is my passion and I like being able to affect others with my words, though I try to do so in a positive light whenever possible. I don't think you will need a virtual tissue box anymore, however you might need a virtual hand fan to fan yourselves after worrying about poor Dean. 
> 
> He'll be ok from here on out, I promise. And isn't Cas the sweetest little thing? I adore a thoughtful Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Castiel and Dean have the chance to really talk for the first time. Dean learns that Castiel is nothing like Benny.

The following morning Castiel woke early when he heard his phone ringing in the living room. The ringtone told him it was the young man that opened the shop for him on Sundays, Kevin. He untangled Dean’s limbs from around his body and slipped from the bed. With a quick glance back to make sure the man was still asleep he hurried to the living room. The phone had stopped ringing already but he found it in the pocket of his coat and quickly called him back.

“Castiel?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, is everything alright?” He asked, settling down onto the sofa. Last night he hadn’t noticed how heavily the scent of Benny was on it and he wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, yes, I was just letting you know that a young lady stopped in today looking for you. Dark hair? Kind of rude? She says you weren’t answering your phone last night.” Kevin replied.

Meg. Castiel sighed and dropped his head back against the sofa.

“She’s my roommate. Her name is Meg. I shall call her in a little while. I do not have the patience for her at the moment, and I was bust last night. She knew this. If she stops by again just tell her I will call her later today.”

“Sure thing. You have a good day sir.” Kevin said.

“I will, thank you. You have a good day too.”

He hung up and got up. His stomach was rumbling now that he was fully awake and he knew Dean would need to eat something so he went into the kitchen and began rooting around in the fridge.

“Cas?” Castiel’s head shot up and he cursed when he cracked it against the freezer door handle. 

“I’m in the kitchen Dean. I’ll be there in a minute.” He called back.

“Why am I in Sam’s room?” He could hear the confusion in Dean’s voice.

“Uh…” He found that he was embarrassed as to why he had brought Dean into the spare bedroom instead of to his own bedroom.

“No, I get it. I need to pee, can you help me get up? I tried but I’m dizzy.” 

Castiel could hear movement in the bedroom and when he returned he saw Dean sitting up on the side of the bed, his head hung forward so that his chin was resting on his chest. He looked up when he caught Castiel’s scent. 

“Come on, let’s get you in a nice, warm bath. You’ll feel a lot better. I’ll make you some breakfast too.” Castiel said as he hooked an arm around Dean’s waist and lifted him up. He was surprised to see that Dean was making the effort to stand on his own, though he was swaying a bit. Castiel kept the arm around his waist anyway.

“You can cook?” Dean asked, surprised. Castiel nodded.

“Quite well actually. I cook for my roommate and myself almost every night. I don’t like her being in the kitchen because her idea of cooking is ramen and microwaveable meals, and she tries to make me eat them. They’re disgusting.” He grimaced as he thought about one she had made a few nights ago. Meatloaf. It hadn’t even smelled like real meat. Dean smiled softly.

“I love to cook. I do all the cooking.” 

“Well, I enjoy cooking too, so perhaps we can cook together?” Castiel asked hopefully. Dean looked at him for a moment before smiling a bit wider. “I’d like that.”

They made it to the bathroom and Castiel helped him to sit down on the closed toilet seat while he ran a warm bath. As the tub filled he went in search of towels and shampoo and when he returned he saw that Dean had dropped the robe to the floor. A month ago he had wondered what Dean had looked like beneath the form fitting tee shirt and jeans he’d been wearing, and his thoughts had left him in need of cold showers almost every day since, but now he felt a pang of fear at actually seeing the man almost naked. He was thin, his collarbone sharp and his ribs showing. Castiel intended to make it his mission to get Dean healthy once more. He turned the water off and helped Dean to his feet.

“I’d like to keep my boxers on for now if that’s ok.” Dean said looking up at him. There was a soft blush rising on his cheeks.

“Sure, if that makes you more comfortable. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Castiel smiled warmly as he helped Dean into the tub.

“You know, Charlie was right, you are a gentleman.” Dean sighed as he sat back and closed his eyes. The warm water felt amazing.

“I have been told that a time or two, but I was raised to be polite and treat everyone with respect.” Castiel poured body wash onto the washcloth he had found in the linen cabinet with the towels and began to run it across Dean’s shoulders.

“But I’m an Omega.” Dean said, looking up at him. Castiel paused in cleaning the man’s shoulder and frowned down at him.

“And what difference does a person’s gender make? Everyone deserves respect.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Castiel realized that Benny must never had treated him as an equal. That angered him.

“I’m not going to treat you like property if that’s what you’re afraid of. You are an adult capable of thinking for yourself and I will happily support any decision you make.” He returned to washing Dean’s shoulders, aware of the emotions that flitted across Dean’s face. He brought a hand up to place it over Castiel’s.

“Thank you. That’s all I ever really wanted.”

As Castiel assisted with Dean’s bath they talked. They had so much to learn about one another and Castiel wanted to know every single thing about this man. After the bath he helped him into clean clothes and guided him into the kitchen. Dean wanted to watch him cook and Castiel happily obliged. It pleased him to not only be able to cook but to know that was cooking for his true mate. Dean had a long road to recovery ahead of him, but he was recovering quickly having Castiel there, and that made the Alpha happy. He hummed as he went about dicing vegetables and beating the eggs. He found frozen fruit in the freezer as well as some yogurt in the fridge so he made a quick smoothie for Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel placed the glass in front of him.

“Your stomach shrunk. Solids will make you sick if you eat too much. Just try this. Please? For me?” Dean eyed the glass before finally picking it up and taking a sip. 

“This is pretty good. Not like the gross ones my brother makes. This I could get used to.” He sipped at the glass as he watched Castiel making the omelet. When it was finished he slid it onto a plate that he set between them, handing Dean a second fork. He took a bite and smiled.

“This is really good. Better than what I make.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m glad you like it.”

The next few days were spent getting Dean’s health back in order. Castiel fed him, and fed him well, and soon he was making trips to and from the bathroom on his own. They stayed in the spare bedroom though. The reason why was never brought up. Castiel scrubbed Dean’s bedroom from top to bottom but he couldn’t fully rid the room of Benny’s scent so with Dean’s blessing he got rid of the bed and anything else Benny had left behind. He bought a new bed, memory foam, that Dean fell in love with immediately, and finally the room smelled clean again. Charlie of course stopped by frequently, as did Dorothy and even Sam before he had to leave and go back home. But the worry over Dean’s mental and physical health had passed and Charlie was delighted to see how happy Dean actually was. The sadness that had always lingered around him was gone now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be nice, here's your smut chapter...
> 
> One more and we're done folks, I hope you're enjoying this!

Two Months Later~

Dean continued to put weight on and within the month he was back to his previous weight. By August and the start of the new school year he was completely healed. Still, he and Castiel had not been intimate. In fact, Castiel still had not officially moved out of his apartment with Meg, despite the fact that all of his clothes were in Dean’s dresser and closet, and he spent every night with Dean at his place. One night, as they lay together cuddling Castiel decided he wanted to talk about where things were heading for them. He wanted to be with Dean, forever, but he wanted so much more for them too.

“Dean?” 

They were laying on their sides with Dean’s back pressed against Castiel’s chest, his arm around Dean’s waist.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to stay in this apartment?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, I don’t think I want to move in with you and Meg. She scares me a little.” Dean gave a soft laugh and felt as Castiel smiled against his back.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean…I don’t want to live in an apartment forever, and I certainly don’t want to live with Meg forever. I was thinking of us getting a house.” He waited to see what Dean’s reaction would be. Dean turned so that he could look him in the eye.

“Really? I’ve always wanted a house.”

“What do you say we do some house hunting then?” Castiel suggested. Dean sat up on his elbows.

“Seriously? I get to help you choose it?”

“I want you to live with me in it so of course you get to help choose it.” Castiel sat up enough to bring his face level with Dean’s. With all of the emotional turmoil Dean had gone through since Benny left he had not pressed the man for anything. He figured that when Dean was ready, they would move forward with their relationship. They had shared some soft, chaste kisses in the recent weeks, but nothing more than that. Castiel wanted more, so much more, but he didn’t want to rush Dean into anything. Dean brought a hand up to gently caress Castiel’s jaw.

“You’re amazing, you know that? I can’t believe you’re my true mate. I want…” He paused for a moment. “I want you to be my actual mate Cas.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re sure?”

“I can’t make you wait forever, it’s not fair to you, and it’s killing me not being able to love you the way I really want to. So yeah, I’m ready for it.” Dean’s words were firm. There was nothing more that he wanted in this world than to have Castiel forever as his mate. When Benny had suggested that they mate all those years ago it had been to escape a horrible home life. It had not been because Benny was in love with him or he in love with Benny. It had been born out of desperation and necessity. It wasn’t like that with Castiel. He could feel the man’s love radiating off of him, and he wanted to bask in that warmth for the rest of his life. With Benny there had been doubts, second guesses, and self-loathing. There was none of that with Castiel. He was as sure of this as he was that that the earth was round. 

Castiel leaned down and kissed him, gently. “I want the whole shebang Dean. I want the house, the two point five kids, the white picket fence. I want all of it, but I only want it with you.” Dean smiled up at him. “I want that too.” He let himself fall back against the pillows again so that he could reach up and grab his mate’s face. He drew Castiel down into another kiss, this one deeper than anything they had done so far. His tongue slid across the seam of his Alpha’s mouth, begging for entry and Castiel obliged. A low moan escaped his lips as he positioned himself so that he was straddling Dean. He let his fingers wander under the hem of Dean’s tee shirt and across the warm skin beneath. Dean shuddered at the touch.

“Come here. I want this off.” Castiel tugged at his tee shirt and Dean sat up so he could pull it off. Once his chest was bare Dean laid back against the pillows again. Though they had technically been together for several months now Castiel had only caught brief glimpses of Dean’s body since those first few days after he had arrived and Dean had been unable to care for himself. The Omega had been especially guarded during his recovery and since then he just seemed particularly self-conscious for no reason that Castiel could decipher. To him Dean was perfect in every way. He took that moment to admire the sight beneath him, a soft smile on his face. Dean was watching him and he could see the nervousness in those green eyes that he loved so much.

“What are you so worried about Dean? You’re absolutely perfect. I love every inch of you, you know that.” He said. Dean gave a small smile and again he found himself wondering if, during his life with Benny he had been subjected to verbal abuse. Or perhaps even before his life with the other Alpha. He had not yet met Dean’s parents and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Well, not John at least. He leaned down, planting one hand on either side of Dean’s head and put his face mere inches above.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Dean nodded. “Of course.”

“Have I ever lied to you? About anything at all?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, not hesitating at all.

“No, never.”

“Then why do you look at me like I’m lying if I tell you how I feel? Dean, I love you. It’s not because you’re an Omega, it’s not because you’re my true mate. It’s because I look at you and I can see the amazing person that you are. You’re kind and generous, selfless, beautiful inside and out, and I find that absolutely amazing. Even if you hadn’t turned out to be my true mate I naturally would have been drawn to you. You are everything I have ever wanted in this world, and I don’t like to see you sad or worried. I won’t leave you, I won’t hurt you. I’d sooner die than hurt you.” He watched as Dean closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill and he tracked a single tear as it slid down the man’s cheek to land on the pillow.

“Dean, do you believe me when I tell you I love you?”

Dean nodded. “Yes.” It came out almost as a whisper.

“Then what are you afraid of?” 

Dean’s hands came up to rub at the Alpha’s sides. “I’m not exactly scared. It’s more that I have this self-doubt, that I’m not good enough. If Benny left me, that you might leave me too, that I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to be this happy, but you keep telling me I do, and I- I believe it, and I just can’t help being afraid that everything I’ve gained in the last few months could be ripped away from me. I can’t do that again. I won’t do that again.” He dropped his hands back to the bed and turned his eyes away as the humiliation of his admission washed over him. But Castiel brought hand up to gently grasp his chin and bring his head back up so that their eyes met again.

“Dean, I waited my whole life for you. Did you think I was just out there sleeping with anyone that came along? I. Have. Never. You will be my first and you will be my last, because you are all I ever wanted. I can’t make myself any clearer. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I thank God every day that you are my true mate, and that I didn’t end up with someone like Meg. I’d rather spend my life alone than with a mate like her. I told you I want everything with you, and I mean that. So tomorrow we will start house hunting. As soon as we have one, I want to marry you. Make it official. That is, if you want that too.” There was hope in those blue eyes that ignited that spark of hope in Dean that everything would be alright, that he was going to get his happy ending finally.

“But claim me first?” 

Castiel smiled and Dean felt his heart flutter in his chest. His Alpha’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Well, if we ever stop talking here that is exactly what I intend to do.”

That made Dean laugh, a genuine laugh, and one of Castiel’s favorite sounds in the world. When he finally stopped he reached up to unbutton Castiel’s shirt and pull it off. His eyes wandered across the Alpha’s chest, and then his hands moved across the muscular planes of his pecs, his abs, and then lower to rub the bulge in Castiel’s pants. The way those blue eyes grew wide with surprise made Dean smile. He rubbed a little harder making his mate moan. The sound was music to his ears. He undid Castiel’s belt and then his pants watching as his Alpha lifted up enough to let him push them off. Castiel had been respectful of Dean this entire time, changing in the privacy of the bathroom and remaining clothed, even when home alone out of concern that he might upset Dean if he came home and unexpectedly found him naked or something, so this was the first time Dean was actually able to look at him. Castiel was perfect. Dean had been surprised and humbled by the Alpha’s patience and respect, but honestly, at this point he was tired of being tip toed around. He wanted his Alpha. He wanted him right now.

Dean peered up at Castiel through his long lashes, making the man’s heart beat faster. He wanted to tell Dean again how beautiful he was but he feared that would not go over so well. Instead he leaned down to kiss him, finding no resistance. Dean reached up, pulling him down into a deep kiss, crushing their mouths together. Castiel hadn’t expected it but this was better than he had hoped for. He kissed back just as hard, matching Dean inch for inch as kissing turned to hands exploring and then the urgent need to get Dean’s pants off. Castiel pulled them off with one quick yank. He was leaning on one elbow, still kissing Dean as he let his free hand slide up the Omega’s leg, disappearing under the edge of his boxers where they massaged and made soft circles in the skin there. Dean gasped at the sensation and Castiel became acutely aware of the sweet smell of slick as it began to fill the room. This was the first time he had smelled it and unconsciously he found himself grinding down against Dean who responded with a moan. Dean suddenly grabbed Castiel’s hand and pushed it against his groin, Castiel could take a hint. 

“Underwear, off.” He growled. Without a word Dean did as instructed. He dropped them to the floor and reached out again for Castiel’s hand, wanting the Alpha to touch him, stroke him. 

“Please, Cas…” It wasn’t quite a whine but to Dean it still felt like one. He let out a frustrated grunt but Castiel’s mouth was suddenly on his neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin while his free hand did exactly as Dean wanted. The smell of slick became even stronger. Castiel stopped to pull his own underwear off before returning to the oral ministrations he was giving to Dean’s body. As he sucked a nipple into his mouth Dean cried out and bucked up against him.

“Cas, please!” He cried, desperate for his Alpha to finally be inside him. He felt hot suddenly and the smell of slick was now almost cloying. Dean was contemplating opening a window just to let some fresh air in, but he knew that could also attract less than scrupulous Alphas in the area now that his bond with Benny was completely broken. It was almost like back when he had been unclaimed. Cas sat up suddenly and sniffed the air. When he next looked down at Dean there was surprise in his expression.

“Dean, are you…going into heat?” He ran a finger through the slick still pouring out of Dean and brought it up to his nose. It was definitely much stronger than it had been only a few moments earlier. It was the best thing he had ever smelt. He licked his finger and moaned, his eyelids fluttering as all his senses were bombarded at once with the smell, the taste, the feel of Dean. When next he opened his eyes the pupils were shot wide. “Fuck Dean…” He groaned.

“I- It’s not supposed to be here yet! I’m on suppressants! The same ones I’ve always been on!” Dean could feel his temperature rising, the sweat starting to drip off of him now. He wanted Castiel so bad now it was actually physically hurting him. Castiel’s hand was massaging Dean’s inner thigh as he tried to pay attention to exactly what his true mate was saying. His brain was in a haze though making it hard to concentrate. He shook his head and forced himself to focus.

“You’re still taking your suppressants, every day, right?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“And you’re what, a week out until your next heat?” Again Dean nodded, though now he was whimpering and squirming as well. Castiel pushed his hips down, forcing him to sit still. He couldn’t concentrate with Dean pressing against him.

“Biology has surpassed the chemicals of the suppressants then. I read about this. It happens with true mates. Your body is preparing you for…well, you know.” Castiel sighed but it came out sounding almost like a snarl. “We can stop. If that’s what you want.” He tried hard not to take a deep breath. If he did he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that offer on the table. Suddenly Dean was pulling on him.

“No, I don’t want to stop. I want this, heat or not. I need this! I need you Cas! I’m not waiting any longer.” There was a fierce determination in Dean’s eyes that under any other circumstance would have been downright scary, but his pupils were blown as wide as Castiel’s, the green barely visible at all now. And then Castiel did allow himself to take a deep breath. The Alpha instinct in him taking over he grabbed Dean and flipped him so fast the Omega actually yelped in surprise.

“Knees up!” Castiel commanded, and Dean quickly obliged. Fifteen years with Benny and they had always avoided heat sex. Benny had been that adamant about avoiding the possibility of getting him pregnant, but Castiel wanted pups, and he wanted them with Dean. There was no longer any doubt that he was in love with this man, and that with him he would finally be able to fulfill all of his dreams, including having children. He lowered his face to the pillows as his ass remained in the air. Castiel was pressed up close behind him, licking up the slick that was running down his thighs. When he paused to take Dean’s balls in his mouth the Omega’s knees almost buckled. Castiel caught him though and held him up and he let out a loud cry when the Alpha’s tongue breeched his entrance, continuing to lick and suck. He couldn’t help but thrust back against his mate’s tongue, it felt amazing. Too soon though it was removed and he cried out from the loss. It was replaced a moment later by a long, slender finger that tilted until it brushed the bundle of nerves inside him causing him to see virtual fireworks.

“Uh! Cas, please…” Dean begged. Castiel obliged by adding a second finger and Dean thrust back on them eagerly.

“Slow down Dean, I don’t want to hurt you.” Castiel nipped at the Omega’s hip causing him to cry out again. It was only another minute before a third finger slid easily in.

“Cas, come on! No more working me open, I’m good! Just fuck me already!” Dean growled. Castiel was turned on way more than he cared to admit hearing Dean speak to him that way. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Dean spread his legs a little wider for balance and then Castiel was inside him, stopping only long enough to marvel at how amazing the sensation was to be inside of his true mate. 

“Move!” Dean growled and Castiel growled right back, his grip on Dean’s hips tightening as he began thrusting in long, slow strokes. Then Dean was meeting him in the middle, thrusting back against him and causing him to be the one to let out a strangled sob as the pleasure of it all hit him. He quickened his pace until he was slamming into Dean, though he wasn’t complaining. Dean was too busy seeing stars. He could feel the pressure building in his groin, and then his balls were tightening, signaling that his own orgasm was imminent. 

Sensing its arrival Castiel released his death grip on Dean’s right hip so that he could reach around to take Dean into his hand. He gave a few short but firm strokes and then Dean was spilling across the bedsheets. Castiel’s thrusts grew shallow and less even as Dean’s own muscles tightened around him. His knot was swelling and catching and as the last of Dean’s orgasm rippled through him it caught on the Omega’s rim, locking them together as Castiel came. Dean cried out and Castiel pulled him up so that the Omega’s back was flush against his own chest. 

“I love you Dean.” He gasped just before he bit down on Dean’s shoulder, claiming him as his mate. Dean cried out, he couldn’t help it. The last piece clicked into place as Castiel claimed him. All the worry and self-doubt washed away in that moment. Unlike Benny, Dean instinctively knew that Castiel would keep his promise. He would never leave his Omega. They would get the house Dean had always wanted, and fill it with the pups he had longed for, for so long now. Castiel was still thrusting into him as he continued to fill him up. Dean’s thighs began to shake from the effort of staying up like that. Castiel grabbed him gently and maneuvered them until they were laying on their sides, still joined together but more comfortable.

“What if I get pregnant?” Dean asked, grateful that the fever was finally starting to go down and his body was beginning to cool. He was also clear headed enough to wonder about this.

“Then I will be the happiest man in the world.” Castiel murmured as he kissed the back of Dean’s neck. Just hearing that brought a smile to Dean’s face. Castiel licked at the mark he had made on Dean’s neck and kissed it tenderly. Already Dean’s smell was changing. Once again he smelled mated, though this time it smelled right. Castiel snuck one hand around to place it over Dean’s stomach. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure on the statistics on true mates reproducing on the first copulation in the Omega’s heat, but he couldn’t help but wonder if that was the little kick start they needed in order to start their family. Dean’s hand came to rest over his and he intertwined their fingers together. The next round of Dean’s heat would be there within the hour and he would be ready for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to tie up some of the loose ends and show how happy Dean and Castiel are now. I hope everyone liked this story! I have another ABO in the works but it'll be a while before it's posted. I'm going out of town and won't be back til Wednesday, and won't have my computer with me. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that reads my fics, it means the world to me! I can still read comments and such while I'm out of town. I will have my cell phone and a computer with me, just not my computer. It doesn't have word and that's what I write in. Plus I'll be busy.

Twelve Weeks Later~

Dean~

It had been one hell of a year so far. As Dean sat at the desk in his home office working on his lesson plans his mind was wandering to months earlier when he had first met Castiel. With his pen poised over the paper in front of him he couldn’t help but smile. The man had done nothing but make his dreams come true, and still he managed to bring a smile to his lips, even when he wasn’t home. The phone ringing snapped him out of his reverie and he reached over to answer it. It was an out of state number and he didn’t recognize it.

“Hello?” He said, still looking over the plan in front of him.

“Dean?” An all too familiar voice asked. Dean’s head snapped up.

“Benny?” He asked, his voice full of surprise. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Um, how are you?” Benny asked, and Dean could hear the nervousness in the Alpha’s voice.

“You just now think to ask how I’m doing? You certainly didn’t care when you left me.” Dean couldn’t stay bitter though. Benny needed to leave in order for Castiel to come into his life. It had taken him a little while to figure that part out after Benny first left, but Castiel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“I thought I was doing what was best for you chere. I wanted to give you a chance with your true mate. I hear he treats you well. I’m….happy for you.” Benny’s voice was strained.

“He does. I’m very happy with him. He’s the reason I’m still alive.” Dean replied. He knew his tone was cool, that he was being distant, but he had no idea why his ex would suddenly be calling out of the blue, and on his private home number that no one but his closest friends and family had.

“How did you even get this number?” He thought to ask.

“I got it from Charlie. I had to beg for it. I don’t think she likes me anymore.” Benny lamented.

“Yeah, well.” 

“I know, I deserve that.” Benny admitted.

“So why are you even calling me?” Dean asked. Castiel would be home soon and he would not be happy to hear Dean on the phone with the Alpha that had abandoned him. Castiel still wanted to tear Benny a new one.

“Well, my mate…Andrea…we, uh, we’re expecting. A pup. I just didn’t want you to hear it from someone else. I didn’t think it would be right.”

Benny’s words felt like a slap in the face. All breath rushed out of Dean and for a long time he was unable to respond.

“Dean?” Benny asked worriedly.

“You’re…having a pup.” Dean echoed. He felt numb all over.

“Yes, we are. I know…” Benny sighed deeply. “I know what I put you through, and I’m so sorry I never wanted that with you. I just thought it wouldn’t be right between us, seeing as to why we mated in the first place.”

Dean could feel his temper rising. So Benny had wanted pups all along. He just hadn’t wanted them with Dean.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean snarled. There was no fear anymore of Benny retaliating for not respecting him as an Alpha. He wasn’t Dean’s Alpha anymore. “You told me I couldn’t have pups! You forbid me to even talk about it, but I had devoted my entire life to you! I meant nothing to you, that’s what you’re telling me!”

“No Dean, that’s not true! You meant everything to me! I loved you, I truly did. I still do in a way, but I wasn’t in love with you, and you weren’t in love with me. Don’t lie to yourself. Imagine if your true mate had come along and we had children. What then? I did what I felt was best for us. And in the end it worked out. You’re finally happy. I hear you bought a house. I’m sorry I couldn’t give that to you.” Benny sighed again. Dean was still angry, still wanted to tear into Benny for everything, but honestly, he had a much better life now post Benny. 

“Yeah, we moved in a month and a half ago.”

“I…also heard about your announcement. I’m really happy for you.” Benny said, and Dean could actually hear that the Alpha was genuinely happy for him.

“Yeah, we’re getting married. Christmas Day.” Dean confirmed.

“Good for you. I wish you both all the best in the world. I really mean that.” Benny said. Dean believed him.

“Thank you. I-I hope you and Andrea are happy too.” Dean no longer wished ill against Benny. That ship had sailed long ago.

“I’ll let you go. I wish you nothing but joy and happiness Dean, and I’m so happy you have that. Goodbye.” There was a soft click as the line disconnected. Dean hung the phone up and stared at it for a long time. The sound of the front door opening a little while later told him that his mate was home.

“Dean?” Castiel called out.

“In here.” He replied. He was still contemplative and it showed on his face. When Castiel poked his head in the office he frowned as he scented the air. Dean was aware that his mate could smell his recent agitation.

“Are you alright?” 

Dean stood up and crossed the room to wrap his arms around his mate.

“I’m better now that you’re home.” He buried his nose in the crook of the Alpha’s neck and relaxed as the scent of his mate washed over him and comforted him. This was something else he’d never had with Benny. Castiel wrapped his arms around him.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean sighed and reluctantly pulled back to look Castiel in the eye.

“Benny called.” 

Immediately the Alpha’s scent changed, turning bitter and Dean quickly moved to soothe him. 

“No, no! It’s alright! I’m ok! He just wanted me to hear the news from him and not from someone else. I was upset, but I’m actually ok now.”

“What news?” Castiel asked. Dean could still smell how pissed his Alpha was.

“He and Andrea are having a pup.” 

The bitter, pungent smell of anger was now mixing with the sharp smell of shock pouring off the Alpha. Then the anger was back, and it was more potent than before. Dean could feel his own anxiety rising in response.

“Please Cas, don’t. It’s not good for me if you’re like this.” Dean pleaded, and Castiel pulled him close again. The Alpha forced himself to relax. What Benny did now was of no consequence to them. As long as Dean wasn’t upset by the news then he had nothing to worry about.

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Castiel asked as he rubbed the Omega’s back gently.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I yelled at him, I couldn’t help it. I was pissed, but I’m ok now. I have so much more than I ever had with him, and I’m so much happier now. I have nothing to be angry at him for anymore.” Dean replied as he buried his nose against Castiel’s neck. The scent of lilac, rain and warm leather filled his nose and calmed him. Castiel’s hand moved around to rest over the swell of Dean’s belly.

“Did you tell him our news?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled but shook his head.

“I told him about the wedding, but not about our own pup. I didn’t want to. It’s our pup, and I only want to tell the people I count as family.” He turned a bit so that Castiel could rub his belly the way he liked. It was soothing and he felt a deeper connection to his mate when he did that.

“It’s time to tell people anyway. If we wait until the wedding we’re really going to anger everyone.” Castiel pointed out. 

“I know. We still have to have a housewarming party. Why don’t we break the news then?” Dean suggested.

“I’ll make the necessary calls.” Castiel said. He leaned in to kiss his mate.

“But first, let me go start dinner.” 

Dean watched Castiel leave to start the dinner he had promised before turning back to the work still waiting on his desk. Absently his hands wandered down to rub the small bulge in his belly. Their first mating had proven fruitful despite the odds and Dean had learned a short four weeks later that he was pregnant. It had been the most exciting news of his life to learn that he was with pup, and as he returned to his seat he couldn’t help but smile. Come spring he and his husband (he was as excited about getting married as he was about the pup) would be parents, and next fall he would be starting on his Masters degree, something Castiel strongly encouraged. Finally his life would feel complete. As he sat down the phone rang again. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean? Are you alright?” It was Charlie and her voice was filled with concern.

“I’m fine.” He replied. And he really was.

“So did…” She seemed almost afraid to ask.

“Yes, Benny called. He told me about his pup. I’m ok with it, really.” He told her.

“Really? I thought maybe you’d be upset.” She said.

“I was at first. But I’m happier now than I ever was with him, and he’s happy now, so as far as I’m concerned, he can have a dozen pups and I’ll be ok with it.” He thought for a moment. Charlie was his best friend. She deserved to know about his and Castiel’s pup sooner. Even Sam knew about it, though he was the only one at this point. “You know what? Why don’t you and Dorothy come to dinner tomorrow night? I haven’t seen you in weeks and it’s long overdue.” 

“Oh, that would be nice. I’ll get a sitter for the baby…” She started to say but Dean cut her off.

“No, bring her. I need to see her too.” 

“Alright, even better. I’ll let Dorothy know.”

Dean smiled, he couldn’t help it. 

“You sure you’re ok Dean?” She asked again.

“I’m better than ok, really. You don’t have to worry about me. My life is really good, better than it has ever been, so just chill. Be here by six for dinner. I’ll make something epic, like a pot roast or something.” He said.

“Mmmm, sounds delicious!” Charlie exclaimed he couldn’t help but laugh. Castiel was sticking his head in the doorway again, a quizzical expression on his face.

“It’s Charlie. I invited her and Dorothy for dinner tomorrow night.” Dean explained to him. Castiel nodded, his eyes flickering to Dean’s hand as it rubbed absently at his belly.

“Good, it’s been too long. Are they bringing Arwen?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“They’ll know.” Castiel said softly. Dean smiled and nodded.

“I know.”

“Know what?” Charlie was asking in his ear.

“Oh, you’ll find out when you come to dinner tomorrow.” Dean told her.

“Dean Winchester, are you keeping secrets from me?” She asked, her tone chastising. It made him laugh.

“If you come to dinner tomorrow then no.” He teased.

“Oh, we’ll be there you can count on it. I’ll even bring pie.” She said. His stomach rumbled at the mention of pie. He looked up to see Castiel leaning in the doorway, a grin on his face. Apparently he had heard his stomach too. He grinned right back.

“Pie sounds awesome Charlie. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“See you Dean!” She said happily before hanging up.

“Care to help me make dinner?” Castiel asked. Dean stood up and stretched before walking over to his mate and kissing him softly.

“I like the sound of that. What’s on the menu?” He asked.

“Roasted chicken, mixed vegetables, which you are going to eat, and baked potatoes.” Castiel replied. Dean’s stomach rumbled again at the mention of food.

“I swear I’ll eat them, I’m starving.” Dean promised. Castiel chuckled as he took his mate’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together.

“I love you.” He said.

Dean smiled. He would never tire of hearing his mate say that.

“I love you too Cas. I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all liked it! There will be another ABO when I get back from going to Chicago, and I have another one that I've been turning over in my mind based on two books that I wrote. Sort of bringing Cas and Dean in, but throwing in the ABO angle. It won't be like the fics I've written so far though. That genre that I write in is horror. Ideas on that? I'll check the comments as I go. If it sounds like a good idea, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you like it, and leave a comment, I love them! Plus it helps me to know what you guys like to see in a story. Love you all, *MUAH*


End file.
